Rubeus Hagrid
|praca = *Gajowy Hogwartu *Nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami |przynależność = Zakon Feniksa *Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart |występowanie = Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci |aktor = Robbie Coltrane }} Rubeus Hagrid (ur.06.12.1928), znany po prostu jako "Hagrid", półolbrzym, syn pana Hagrida (czarodzieja) i Frydwulfy (olbrzymki) oraz przyrodni brat olbrzyma Graupa. Uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie należał do Gryffindoru, ale został wyrzucony na 3 roku, ponieważ Tom Riddle oskarżył go o otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic oraz wypuszczenie potwora, którym miał być Aragog. Według Riddle'a zabił on Jęczącą Martę. W rzeczywistości to Tom Riddle otworzył Komnatę, jednak przekonał profesora Dippeta, że zrobił to Hagrid. W tym czasie tylko Albus Dumbledore nie uwierzył w wersję Riddle'a i namówił Armanda Dippeta by uczynił go gajowym. W 1993 został mianowany nauczycielem Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Członek Zakonu Feniksa, przyjaciel Harry'ego. Hagrid walczył w Pierwszej i Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. Po wojnie pozostał w Hogwarcie.thumb|left|37px|Hagrid Biografia Wczesne życie Hagrid urodził się 06 grudnia 1928, był synem Pana Hagrida i olbrzymki Frydwulfy. Gdy Hagrid miał trzy lata jego matka opuściła ich. Mówił, że ma bardzo niewiele wspomnień ze swojego dzieciństwa. Mając sześć lat Hagrid mógł posadzić swojego ojca na komodzie gdy ten go wkurzył. Jego ojciec zawsze śmiał się z tego. Hagrid dorastał w West Country niedaleko Forest of Dean, stąd pochodzi jego charakterystyczny akcent. Hagrid rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie w 1940 i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Podczas drugiego roku nauki Hagrida zmarł jego ojciec. Na swoim trzecim roku trzymał Akromantulę, której nadał na imię Aragog. W tym samym roku Tom Riddle otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, czego skutkiem była śmierć dziewczynki o imieniu Marta. Riddle, który był w tym czasie prefektem, odkrył, że Hagrid hoduje Aragoga i całą winę zrzucił na niego. Oskarżył też Hagrida o trzymanie wilkołaków pod łóżkiem. Hagrid jako nastolatek chronił Aragoga i pomógł mu uciec do Zakazanego Lasu, ale wkrótce po tym został wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Ministerstwo Magii zabroniło Hagridowi używania czarów i złamano jego różdżkę. Albus Dumbledore namówił jednak profesora Dippeta, który był w tym czasie dyrektorem Hogwartu aby uczynić Hagrida gajowym. Hagrid ukrył swoją przełamaną różdżkę w różowym parasolu. Możliwe też, że Dumbledore za pomocą Czarnej Różdżki zrekonstruował różdżkę Hagrida tak jak Harry Potter zrekonstruował swoją. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów Już po wyrzuceniu z Hogwartu Hagrid dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa i pomagał Dumbledore'owi w ważnych misjach. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny Hagrid uratował małego Harry'ego Pottera z domu jego rodziców, po tym jak Lord Voldemort zabił Lily Potter i Jamesa Pottera. Używając latającego motocykla, który dostał od Syriusza Blacka, dostarczył Harry'ego do oczekujących przy Privet Drive 4 Dumbledore'a i Minerwy McGonagall, aby oddać Harry'ego jego jedynej żyjącej rodzinie - wujowi Vernonowi, ciotce Petunii i Dudleyowithumb|191px Pomiędzy wojnami Spotkanie z Harrym Potterem ]] Kiedy Harry został przyjęty do Hogwartu Hagrid dostał zadanie odnalezienia go, ponieważ wuj Vernon próbował przechwycić i zniszczyć listy Harry'ego z Hogwartu. W jedenaste urodziny Harry'ego Hagrid znalazł go w chatce na morzu. Wyczarował Dudley'owi świński ogonek po tym, jak wuj Vernon obraził Dumbledore'a. Ponadto dał Harry'emu coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie dostał - tort urodzinowy. Hagrid pomógł znaleźć mu potrzebne pomoce naukowe, zabierając go do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie każdy go znał i na ulicę Pokątną. Udali się też do Banku Gringotta, by wypłacić pieniądze Harry'ego i wyjąć Kamień Filozoficzny. Kupił też na jedenaste urodziny Harry'emu sowę śnieżną - Hedwigę. Ochrona Kamienia Filozoficznego Wiosną 1992 zakapturzona postać (prof. Quirell w przebraniu) pił z Hagridem w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, Hagrid wygrał z nim w karty jajo norweskiego smoka kolczastego. Przy użyciu trójgłowego psa, którego nazwał Puszkiem pomógł Dumbledore'owi chronić Kamień Filozoficzny. Hagrid podejrzewał, że Quirell (w przebraniu) mógł być sprzedawcą smoka. Później powiedział Ronowi i Hermionie jak uśpić Puszka: zagrać mu na flecie. Dzięki temu mogli przejść spokojnie obok Puszka. Hagridowi z jajka wykluła się smoczyca, a przechowywanie smoków wg prawa czarodziejów było zakazane. Ron namówił Hagrida, by oddał go jego bratu Charliemu, który badał smoki w Rumunii. Uwięzienie w Azkabanie mały|right thumb|left|257px|Hagrid i Olimpia W 1993 Hagrid został ponownie zesłany do Azkabanu ponieważ Komnata Tajemnic została na nowo otwarta. Podejrzewano właśnie jego, bo powodem jego wydalenia z Hogwartu było właśnie otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic (w rzeczywistości zrobił to Tom Riddle). Nawet pomimo poparcia Dumbledore'a, Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot i tak go aresztował. Wypuszczono go jednak po niedługim czasie, ponieważ prawdziwy sprawca otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic został unieszkodliwiony. Aby pomóc Harry'emu i Ronowi w rozwiązaniu zagadki Komnaty Tajemnic poradził im słowami "Idźcie za pająkami". To doprowadziło ich do gigantycznego pająka Aragoga, którego Hagrid miał jeszcze jako jajko w Hogwarcie i którego wcześniej oskarżano o zabicie dziewczynki (w rzeczywistości zabił ją Bazyliszek). Hagrid wrócił do Hogwartu o 3 nad ranem tej samej nocy gdy Harry odniósł triumf w Komnacie Tajemnic. Ochrona Hardodzioba W roku szkolnym 1993/1994 Hagrid został nauczycielem Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Na swojej thumb|rubeus Hagridpierwszej w tym roku szkolnym lekcji uczył trzecioklasistów o hipogryfach. Omawiał właściwy sposób zachowania się przy nich (nie mrugać za dużo, nigdy ich nie obrażać, bo może to być ostatnia rzecz jaką się w życiu zrobi), oraz wybrał Harry'ego do demonstracji. Draco Malfoy miał kłopoty z hipogryfem Hardodziobem, ponieważ nie słuchał gdy Hagrid ostrzegał, żeby ich nie obrażać. Ministerstwo Magii wezwało Hagrida na przesłuchanie, które miało odbyć się 20 kwietnia 1994 i na tym samym spotkaniu Ministerstwo wydało rozkaz uśmiercenia Hardodzioba. Apelacja odbyła się w dniu 06 czerwca 1994, lecz i ona nie odniosła skutku. Egzekucja miała odbyć się o zachodzie słońca, tak więc jeszcze przed zachodem Harry, Ron i Hermiona odwiedzili Hagrida chcąc go pocieszyć. Hagrid nakazał opuścić trójce przyjaciół jego chatkę, gdy usłyszał głosy Ministra Magii, Dumbledore'a. Harry i Hermiona uratowali Hardodzioba dzięki jej zmieniaczowi czasu. Turniej Trójmagiczny thumb|Rubeus HagridW roku szkolnym 1994/1995 w Hogwarcie miał odbyć się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Uczniowie z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons przybyli do Hogwartu pod koniec października, a Hagrid miał za zadanie zaopiekować się końmi ciągnącymi powóz z Beauxbatons. Wykonywał również inne zadania niezbędne do tego, aby Turniej mógł się odbyć. W listopadzie 1994 pomógł Charliemu opiekować się czterema smokami, które musieli pokonać zawodnicy w pierwszym zadaniu. Ponadto za namową prof. Moody'ego (którym tak naprawdę był Barty Crouch Jr.) pokazał smoki Harry'emu. Wyhodował także sklątki tylnowybuchowe, tak aby mogły być użyte w trzecim zadaniu Turnieju. thumb|left|Rubeus HagridPrzez cały rok Hagrid i Olimpia Maxime, dyrektorka Beauxbatons, mieli związek ze sobą, który obejmował m.in. taniec podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Hagrid opowiedział jej swoją historię, mówiąc że jest pół-olbrzymem, uważając także ją za pół-olbrzymkę, przez co się na niego obraziła i zostawiła go ze złamanym sercem. Rita Skeeter jako animag w postaci żuka usłyszała wyznanie Hagrida i napisała o nim długi artykuł w "Proroku Codziennym", przez co Hagrid zamknął się w swojej chatce składając rezygnację. Przez krótki okres czasu zastępowała go profesor Grubbly-Plank, jednak Dumbledore nie przyjął jego rezygnacji, a dzięki Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie powrócił do nauczania. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Ostatecznie podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego Hagrid dowiedział się o powrocie Voldemorta. W wakacje Hagrid i Madame Maxime mieli jechać do olbrzymów w roli posłów. Mieli ich powstrzymać przed przyłączeniem się do Voldemorta w nadchodzącej wojnie. Pomimo wcześniejszych obietnic ze strony olbrzymów misja nie powiodła się. Życie z Graupem Hagrid wrócił do nauczania Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i pierwszą lekcję rozpoczął od nauczania othumb|Graup, przyrodni brat Hagrida Testralach. Mimo tego, że większość klasy nie mogła ich zobaczyć (testrale mogli zobaczyć tylko ci, którzy widzieli czyjąś śmierć) Hermiona uznała te lekcje za lepsze od tych typowych dla Hagrida. Na początku 1996 Umbridge umieściła Hagrida na warunkowym, po stwierdzeniu, że jego lekcje nie odpowiadają jej standardom. Było to spowodowane głównie jej anty-mieszańskimi poglądami. Dumbledore był w stanie utrzymać Hagrida na stanowisku nauczyciela, jednak gdy został zmuszony do opuszczenia thumb|leftszkoły, aby uratować Harry'ego od ukarania przez Dolores Umbridge i Ministerstwo Magii Hagrid obawiał się, że nowa pani dyrektor (Dolores Umbridge) szybko go wyrzuci. Pokazał więc Harry'emu i Hermionie swojego brata Graupa. Hermiona spodobała się Graupowi, bo był jej posłuszny i potrafiła nad nim panować. Mówił na nią "Herma". Hagrid poprosił ich, aby zaopiekowali się Graupem podczas jego nieobecności. Ostatecznie został zwolniony przez Umbridge pod koniec roku, jednak nie obyło się bez awantury, ponieważ Umbridge i pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii zaatakowali Hagrida. Hagrid wyszedł z tego cało, ponieważ chroniła go jego silna moc magiczna. Gdy Dumbledore został przywrócony na stanowisko dyrektora szkoły, a Umbridge usunięta z Hogwartu Hagrid powrócił do nauczania Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Ciekawoski rów Hagrida [Zakonu Feniksa de:Rubeus Hagrid en:Rubeus Hagrid es:Rubeus Hagrid fr:Rubeus Hagrid ru:Рубеус Хагрид Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu Kategoria:Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1928 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1939 Kategoria:Czarodzieje